


unchained koyama

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Ghost.





	unchained koyama

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s easier this way, really. If only because he can’t cry anymore.

Koyama watches them go on, floating through walls and ceilings because it still excites him to be able to do that. Sometimes he’ll even float through _people_ , particularly when they forget about him, or Yamapi because he makes a cute giggly noise every time he gets a chill.

Death is just as busy as life had been, even if all of his time is now spent keeping tabs on everyone he knew. His parents, his sister, his nephews, friends and bandmates and fans. His main haunting ground is the Johnny’s building because that’s where he died, and it’s actually literal when he thinks that he’s eternally grateful that his heart decided to give out on him at work.

Even if they’re sad, he can still _see_ them. He can look at their faces, observe them without worrying about getting caught and pay more attention than he ever could when he was alive. He’ll never forget when it first happened, when Koyama’s spirit detached from his weakened body and the birth of his afterlife was met with a lot of screaming, tears, and a broken chair.

He remembers thinking that they were all so beautiful at that moment. Things like guilt and regret don’t hurt as much when you can’t feel anything.

It’s been a couple years but they’re still NEWS, just with five members now to match Arashi and KAT-TUN. Koyama watches them all, silently cheering them on in the background and beaming with pride when they do well. This is his group; these are his babies. All he can do is watch them grow.

Yamapi talks to him when no one is around, unimportant questions like “What kind of curry should I have for lunch?” or “Do you like our new song, Kei-chan?” then he laughs to himself immediately after speaking. Ryo is more reserved but Koyama’s seen the lyrics in his notebook, ones that will never grace any airwaves but serve as a reminder when he’s down. Tegoshi actually took it the hardest of everyone, still cringing when Koyama’s name comes up in conversation but he covers it up well. Just the opposite, Massu likes to talk about Koyama all the time, like he’s still amongst the living, things he saw that he thought Koyama would like or something that made him think of their late oldest.

Shige just looks lost. He doesn’t talk much or appear interested in anything anymore, but he still gets up every morning and works hard so no one is really worried about him. Koyama sees through him, as he always has, but this time he can’t pout until Shige inevitably breaks down and lets it out.

It’s a selfish thought and he hates himself for it, but it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for Shige to keep it all in until it drove him to do something drastic.

Koyama could sure use the company.

Instead he resigns himself to riding shotgun while his ex-bandmates continue on this road of life, biding his time until his unfinished business is done – whatever that may be – and he can finally pass into the next realm.

He’s in no hurry.


End file.
